


Piano Man

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [34]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: It’s a well known fact that Bruce Wayne owns a grand piano.Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Piano Man

**It’s a well known fact that Bruce Wayne owns a grand piano.**

It sits in his manor, prim and polished, and primarily unused beyond entertainers.

Richard Grayson, Bruce’s eldest, once asked why it was even there, confused by its presence when it hardly seemed to serve any purpose beyond looking good and being a musical key to the nearest entrance to the secret Batcave.

His answer had been simply that it was originally his mother’s.

* * *

 

**It’s a lesser known fact that Bruce Wayne knows how to play it.**

Richard had overheard the piano playing from a distance and made a game out of figuring out who was playing it. Jason Todd had tracked the sound through the manor, fully expecting to engage with a trespasser. Tim Drake had followed the songs with the belief that it was one of Bruce’s dates or something. Damian Wayne had discretely walked past the doorway, assuming it was the butler.

None of them had really been prepared to see their father sitting there.

But they all enjoyed knowing that lesser known thing about him.

* * *

 

**It’s even less known that The Joker loves piano.**

Granted, Gotham’s criminal clown loves all manners of instruments like guitars and saxophones; but there’s something profoundly entertaining about pianos. He’s not sure if it’s the fact that they’re percussive without requiring people to actually strike strings on their own [since the hammers do it for them] or if it’s in how deceptively simple pianos seem to be (Just press the buttons, chum!).

Regardless of which it is, the giggling villain loves when others play the thing: loves watching their fingers force hammers to strings; loves imagining those hammers striking other things; loves imagining beautiful, bloody songs.

But he also loves listening.

* * *

 

**It’s unknown that Bruce often plays it for him.**

He loves listening to the sound of manicured fingers dancing along keys.

He loves watching the gentle passion rise in normally dead eyes.

He loves knowing the performance is all his.


End file.
